


Revenge

by Mjc



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Other, Revenge, Soccer balls, funny as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjc/pseuds/Mjc
Summary: Kaitou Kid made a mistake of making an enemy of Conan/ Shinichi when he flirted with the girl that he was in love with and this is how he got his revenge. And to teach Kaitou Kid a lesson about using his Identity against him.





	Revenge

Ok maybe it was not his best plan or escape plan that he had ever did. In fact, it was the stupidest one that he had ever done yet.

He had made Tantei-Kun mad. As well as the raging Mouri girl that was now out to get him, just because he pretended to be Kudo Shinichi even though he did have  _his_ permission and it was his idea for him to disguise as him so they could go on their rescue mission that went successfully.

Though that Tantei-Kun did not know that he had already pretended to be him. In his defence, it was the only way that his he was going to make it out alive and not be physically harmed in anyway. The Mouri girl was far scarier than Aoko and Nakamori was just there, he had to think of something.

He really hated those plasters and he couldn't even remember how he got injured in the first place to even need a plaster.

So, he touched the Mouri girl's ass to make his escape and everyone was thinking that Kudo Shinichi was  _Kaitou Kid_ and he could not have that. He could not have the world thinking that the world famous Kaitou _Kid_ and Detective were the one and the same. Really a Detective being a thief he did not want to ruin his reputation and ok Tantei-Kun`s as well.

But he should have been grateful that he cleared his name, even though he was the one that made the mistake of making Ran think he was  _Kaitou Kid_ in the first place. And then the police but that was both of their fault he was not taking the full blame on that one. He would only take the blame for the Mouri girl and that was his biggest mistake.

It was his Heist tonight in Beika and it was his first one after the incident on the Air Ship and maybe it was far too soon to be facing two people that he had pissed off.

* * *

He was lying in the back of the car in pain heading his way to the Hospital in Edoka, he could not go to the one in Beika Tantei-Kun would find him easily

He first thought that Tantei-Kun had no come to his Heist and was saddened by this but when he met him on the roof he was happy.

But he soon regretted this when he saw the football net behind him and all the soccer balls that were lined up for him, just waiting for him to turn up

He could not just help but shiver that the thought of those " Hellish soccer balls "

Every single one of them hit him and landed in the net at the same time and he could not help but see the evil stare gleaming from Tantei-Kun`s glasses. and that evil smile that was only ever on the boy's face when he was around and when he was about to be hurt and when Tantei-Kun knew everything.

He was in pain but he still managed to stand hid guard which made him look like a goalie playing a game of football.

* * *

He already checked the Diamond and it was not Pandora. And chucked it at Tantei-Kun hoping that he would catch it and it would give him a chance to escape because it had worked before, so why not now ?

He shot cards to defend himself.

And released a smoke bomb as a distraction and a getaway.

He made his escape and changed back into his civilian disguise.

He ran like hell trying to get away but he accidentally bumped into a girl and dragged her down with him to the ground.

* * *

" I am so sorry " said Kaito.

He helped the girl up.

" Shinichi ? " The girl said.

He recognized that voice and he began to sweat and smile nervously.

He heard a phone ring and it was the Mouri girls.

She looked at her phone suspiciously and grabbed his wrist so he could not escape.

She answered her phone.

" Hello " she said.

" Hi Ran I was just phoning to check up on you to see if you were ok after the thing with the Air plane " said Shinichi.

Tantei-kun was using his bowtie he was a dead man.

" Everything is  _fine,_ but I need t _o_ go now I having something that I have to deal with " said Ran.

The grip was getting tighter and his wrist was now being bruised and he was on the ground in pain.

She hung up the phone he was officially going to die.

"  _Kaitou Kid_ you are going to pay for what you did " said a raging Ran.

He saw that there was no possible way that he was going to talk his way out of this.

" I must apologise for my indiscretions, my lady " he said.

* * *

He surprised her just enough so he could slip out and change into his costume and hand her a yellow rose.

And he kissed her hand without thinking because this is his usual routine. And that was his mistake.

He was met with something that was called 'wheel round kick' and several and I mean several punches to the stomach.

"  _KID- SAMA_  " screamed Sonoko.

And that was how he was able to escape just his luck and that girl was a crazy fan.

* * *

He managed to make it to Jii`s car before he collapsed in pain.

" Young master you have something on your back " said Jii.

It was a notice with his signature drawing on it but the drawing was black and blue with a soccer ball beside it.

_Go near Ran again pretending to be me and trust me you will regret it._

And that just made him even more terrified on the Tiny Detective, so now he was only going to use the disguise of Kudo Shinichi when it was an emergency. He had learned his lesson this time and would not want a repeat of THIS again.

* * *

The next day in school.

He was sitting bored in gym class waiting to find out what sport they would be doing since it was raining and they could not play outside.

He was happy that just mean that they were not going to play football. He had nightmares of being hit by them all night and he really did not want another phobia of something that people would find weird.

" Today`s lesson will be Dodge ball and we will have to use these soccer ball since the other balls have disappeared " said the gym teacher.

" GAH " he screamed and ran out of the class just at the sight of one ball.

He could not help but smile he got his revenge after he heard what the Edowaga boy did and he thought it would be interesting to see what Kuroba would do. But he did not think it was going to be this good, so he had 'borrowed' all the other balls. But he would return them after it stopped raining of course.

He could not help but smile evilly if this is how  _Kaitou Kid_ felt when he stole and made a fool of everyone, then he saw why he enjoyed it so much.


End file.
